


A Heart's A Heavy Burden

by starscriptmage



Category: Fairy Tail, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscriptmage/pseuds/starscriptmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howl's Moving Castle AU. A moving castle, twelve golden keys, several mages on the loose, and a completely nutty wizard named Natsu. Dragons! Celestial Spirits! Very angry soldiers! A mess of politics, misunderstandings, and magic. Lucy just wants to become young again, live a simple life, maybe even get married. Too bad the universe seems bent on ruining her dreams. NaLu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart's A Heavy Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ladies, gentlemen, mages, and Exceeds! (Just throwing that out there, y'know...) I've been looking SO forward to writing this story!
> 
> I first fell in love with this AU because of blanania's lovely art, which you can find if you just Google it. The idea of two of my favourite stories, combined in one... well, let's just say I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. This first chapter is like dipping your foot in the pool - we aren't plunging right in yet, because I want to be able to introduce and build the atmosphere first. Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing Howl!Natsu (I mean, I'm getting really excited just thinking about the NaLu potential here...), but we need to get to know this universe's Natsu and Lucy before all the nice lovey dovey things start, right?
> 
> Before we begin, I want to tell you guys what to expect when you read this. This story will NOT follow HMC exactly. There will be the Celestial Gate Keys, Dragonslayers, and mages, which are NOT in HMC. Right now you'll see right away that it's very different from Howl's Moving Castle's beginning. But later on, the plot will get far thicker and more messy than HMC, as there are different characters, situations, and relationships I want to portray.
> 
> Also, this story will include NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, RoWen. I'll have several side pairings that I won't reveal at the moment as well!
> 
> This story is dedicated to blanania, who first inspired this, amehanaa-senpai, whose story 'Love At First Site' was the first NaLu fanfic I ever read, MissyPlatina, who literally dragged me by the heel back into the FT fandom with her amazing stories, and Lonestorm-senpai, who wrote the legendary TKoF (if you haven't read it and love NaLu, ninjas, amazing plotline, clever lines, amazing dialogue, action, bada** ladies, shipping fluff, and everything beautiful in the world, DO IT. READ IT NOW.) They have inspired me so much in so many ways, and I love reading their writing. I hope that I can write/draw as beautifully as they can one day!
> 
> And on that note, I think this is a good place to start!

 

* * *

_In Which Magic, Keys, and Books Are Involved_

In the land of Fiore, where such things as enchanted castles and dragonslayers really exist, it is quite a misfortune to be born the eldest of three. Everyone knows you are the one who will fail first, and worst, if the three of you set out to seek your fortunes.

Lucy Heartfilia, the eldest of three, was the only blood daughter of the Heartfilia family line, seeing as her two younger sisters were adopted - and she detested this. She wasn't one for superstition (despite her so-called 'luckiness' - and the fact that her family once was served by the legendary Twelve 'Celestials' of Fiore), and she hated the fact that her future could be determined just by the order of age in her family. Levy was only a few months younger than herself, and Wendy several years, but it remained a fact ridiculous and incomprehensible to her mind. Her two younger sisters agreed vehemently - Levy, who was 'destined' to fail after Lucy, was literally destined to be successful, and everybody knew it. Not only was she hardworking, she had a clever mind, a sense of humour as sharp as a blade, and a steadfast loyalty to the family that had taken her in, despite the cold attitude her adoptive father displayed towards her and Wendy. Levy didn't really mind that Jude Heartfilia had forced her to keep her last name - McGarden - because she and Lucy were even closer than sisters, and one measly little title wasn't nearly enough to keep them apart.

Wendy, on the other hand, developed a little crease in her brow whenever Jude appeared. She was a little more affected by the fact that she and Levy were forbidden from sharing Lucy's last name - the reason probably being that she had lost her real mother, Grandine, at a young age, and missed the feeling of being loved wholly and completely. Being the kind, soft-hearted girl she was, she did not doubt that Jude had a heart, though he be unwilling to show it, so innocent and optimistic her point of view was. But the wrinkle in her forehead would disappear at the sight of Layla, Lucy, and Levy. They knew she missed Grandine, and tried their best to make her welcome in the family, which caused them to pamper her shamelessly until the moment where our story starts.

Before we begin the separation of the three girls, we must become familiar with their mother figure and confidante. The Lady Heartfilia, renowned through Magnolia as one of the most beautiful and wealthiest women in the land, had once been the sole master of the Twelve Celestials, until the sudden decrease of the Heartfilia riches began. From wrong investments and sudden piles of bills and debts waiting to be paid, struggle after struggle found the Heartfilia house like floodwater slowly rising in a house without a strong foundation. Finding themselves unable to both pay and house their guardians, both Jude and Layla Heartfilia had to release the Twelve of their service, and sold their mansion within the next three months. Neither papers nor gossip could strain out the truth of the Twelve's whereabouts; they'd all but vanished into thin air after the news of their dismissal had spread across the countryside. But other matters plagued the minds of the five Heartfilias; their finances, their future, and their new life in Market Chipping. The abrupt jolt from the higher class to the middle class startled the three girls - but then again, so did the sudden death of Lucy's father from heart failure.

Though Levy and Wendy were not biologically related to either Lucy or her parents, they both mourned Jude's death greatly. Despite his disapproval towards Layla's adoption of the two girls, he had supported them and taken them under his wing when they had nowhere to go. He had not been the most affectionate man, or the most caring father, but he had at least been there to watch over them, and that was all that mattered to them.

Lucy, of course, consoled them despite the emptiness in her heart. Unable to properly fathom Jude's departure from her life, she remained numb through the funeral and through the sorting of their diminished riches. Distant as he had been, she and her sisters had still loved him and wished for a deeper relationship with their father for all the years leading up to his death, but now it was too late for them all to even speak to him one last time.

The one who suffered the most was Layla, however. As the sun shone harshly down on Fiore, she and her three daughters stood, completely clad in black, before the stone slab marking the body of what had once been her husband, she said no words and uttered no sound. But Lucy, Levy, and Wendy saw her tears and felt her shock, and resolved to stay strong through their new troubles for their mother.

But the lady had no such plan of acting the victim. She'd never been a damsel in distress, and had a strong heart despite her gentle disposition, and it showed in the way she dealt with her family's financial problems.

Layla sat them down one cool, breezy afternoon for tea. She wore such a focused expression of serious soberness that Lucy and Levy immediately glanced at each other in confusion, and a frown of puzzlement grew on Wendy's face. Delicately, with the regal grace of an elegant lady, she poured lightly steaming tea into their teacups and waited patiently as her daughters had served themselves some biscuits.

"I've heard the Wicked Wizard of the Waste is somehow connected to Wizard Dragneel," said Levy nervously, glancing quickly at Layla. She stirred her tea slowly, waiting for the honey to melt, and cleared her throat abruptly. "Lisanna from the market - you know, Lieutenant Bixlow of the army's fiancee - said that the castle came to the edge of the town square not two days before. I wonder if the rumours about him are really true."

"C-Carla said he t-takes advantage of young g-girls and _e-eating their h-hearts_ ," Wendy added timidly, shivering. "Or s-sucks out their s-souls," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm sure it's just a rumour," Lucy said anxiously, wondering when Wendy would introduce them to the mysterious Carla, who seemed to know everything that was going on in the country. "Besides, I'm sure he's not that cold-hearted. Wizards and mages are closely linked, after all, and we know many kind mages in Magnolia."

"Like Evergreen, who researches fairies," put in Levy soothingly, patting her back. "And Lisanna and Mirajane - they know all the creatures and beasts of Fiore, remember? Elfman, as well. Not all wizards are evil, Wendy."

"But the Wicked Wizard is," muttered Wendy, slipping back into a panicked stutter. "They say he used to be the mentor of King Makarov. Even Lisanna was talking about him, she s-sounded really worried. She s-said Wizard D-Dragneel might be w-working under W-Wizard H-Hades, and if he is, we're in r-really big t-trouble."

"Wendy," began Lucy, mouth pursed, but she was interrupted by a quiet, crisp clink of silver against the rim of a cup.

Layla lay down her spoon, cueing the end of the conversation. Three faces turned towards her attentively and she dipped her head briefly in thought before raising her head and speaking.

"Now, you three," she said, drawing in a breath, "You might have wondered why I asked to speak to you. I've done all the sums that I've needed to do, and this is what I've come up with. I've decided to start up a bookshop in order to support you. Between the four of us, our love for books is unmatched in all of Fiore - something I have come to regret, in retrospect - " She sighed heavily, shaking her head ruefully, continuing on in a brisk, businesslike tone. "But frivolous as we were in spending our money, that was and will remain in the past. I have decided to give up the Heartfilia tradition of trading overseas, and have fixed my mind on selling books at the corner over Strawberry Street. Miss Jenkins has decided to get rid of her old hat shop, and is willing to sell it to me for a little less than her original price. I've already discussed this with her, and she says opening a bookshop is a fine idea, so I will start moving our things in on Friday."

"A bookshop?" Levy's eyes shone eagerly with excitement. Lucy could not blame her, she herself was starting to bounce up and down in her seat in anticipation - as was Wendy, who, though she spent much of her time playing with her friend Carla, also shared their unquenchable thirst for literature.

"Yes," Layla said, smiling the first genuine smile since the funeral. "But for you three, I have planned something different."

"Something… different?" Levy deflated slightly, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Don't look like that, Levy." Layla reached into the hidden pocket of her dress and drew out an elaborately gilded business card, tapping it with a firm, polished nail. "See this?"

"Shadow... Gear," read Levy slowly, her eyebrows drawing ever the closer. "What is this, Mother?"

"A guild," said Layla, her own eyes beginning to shimmer with mischief. "A _mage_ guild, to be precise. I've observed all of you very closely, and all three of you contain in your souls that little spark of magic that every mage starts out with. I don't know if this is some silly coincidence, or if the heavens have predestined my three beautiful daughters to meet, but I have decided to act upon my instinct. In Shadow Gear, Levy, you will learn the basics of any magic you choose, be it Making, Controlling, Environment-based, or Object-based. I have no doubts that you will enjoy yourself and exceed beyond your mentors' expectations."

"Magic? Wow," Levy murmured. The disappointment had faded from her large brown eyes, leaving behind an overwhelming curiosity behind. "That actually… sounds really interesting."

"I'm glad you think so," Layla smiled. She turned to her youngest daughter. "As for you, Wendy, I have contacted one of my old friends. Do you remember a pink-haired woman named Porlyusica?"

Wendy thought for a moment, biting her lip in concentration, then lit up like a lightbulb.

"She was one of Grandine's friends, she used to visit us all the time!" she gasped.

Layla laughed, and Lucy found herself thrilled to see such happiness in her formerly grieving mother.

"You're not entirely wrong," she said, looking amused. She reached into her pocket again and pulled out a small booklet. "Porlyusica… you may not know this, but she was actually your mother's sister."

"Really?" Wendy glowed with amazement and joy, and both Levy and Lucy slipped their hands into hers from either side of the blue-haired girl. Wendy squeezed their fingers, her lips pulled up in an uncontainable smile of wonder.

"Yes, Wendy. I contacted her, and she is more than happy to take you as her apprentice." The older Heartfilia flipped to the pamphlet's first page and tapped it. The three girls leaned over and gazed at the picture of a tall, regal woman with pin threaded through her hair, two golden crescent moons adorning the ends. Lucy squeezed Wendy's hand back and returned Levy's expression of delight for their younger sibling. "Edolas, her apothecary, is known worldwide for its healers. Not to mention, Edolas is only three quarter's worth of an hour's train ride away from home."

"What about me, Mother?" Lucy asked, looking up from Wendy's radiant face. She already knew the answer to the question, but she needed to hear it with her own ears.

Layla reached into her pocket a third time and pulled out a small black book, the words _Love & Lucky_ written fluidly in silver upon its cover. The smile she gave her eldest was neither entirely overjoyed, nor entirely sorrowful, but Lucy felt the weight of her so-called fortune press down on her shoulders nonetheless.

"You will help me out in the bookshop, Lucy," said her mother, pressing the book into her hands, something like regret traced in the lines around her eyes. "And you will inherit it after I return to your father."

Unconsciously reaching down to tug at her sleeve, Lucy inclined her head in a wordless gesture of compliance.

Her mother lowered her head for a moment, and it seemed as if all the worries and troubles of her life had caught up with her. But she soon recovered and sat with her back straight against her chair, easing a curl of hair behind her ear.

"One more thing, girls," she said, reaching into her pocket one last time. Drawing out twelve golden keys, she spread them out on the table. Four she put before Lucy, four before Levy, and four before Wendy.

Surprised, Lucy examined the keys. The ones before her each had one small jewel embedded in its handle, and each jewel glittered a different colour. They were pretty, she supposed, but she had no idea what they were for.

Raising her head to ask her mother for an explanation, she immediately shut her mouth at the sight of the serious expression Layla's face. Levy and Wendy looked equally befuddled, Levy picking up one of the keys to examine the intricate runes spiraling the handle.

"What are these, Mother?" Wendy piped up bravely.

"They are yours now," Layla said, and laid her hands neatly in her lap. "They were of utmost importance to me, and now they are in your hands. Lucy, your keys are Leo, Aquarius, Taurus, and Capricorn. Levy, yours are Pisces, Libra, Scorpio, and Sagittarius. And Wendy, yours are Aries, Cancer, Virgo, and Gemini. If you ever lose them or leave them somewhere, they will reappear, each in a specific location: Lucy, in your apron pocket; Levy, in your book bag; Wendy, in your coin purse. They will always return there, and will not leave your side unless you say so. Guard them as if they were your greatest and most dearest possessions. Never let anyone see them, never let anyone touch them, never let anyone even _hear_ of them. Do you understand me?"

"What - " began Lucy. She meant to ask, _What is it about these keys that are so important? Why do you sound so urgent and desperate, as if these keys really would cost our lives? Where on earth are these from, and where did you get them from?_

But Layla only shook her head slightly, and left the room without further words, leaving behind three silent young girls with their cold tea and their thoughts.

 


End file.
